Heaven Postman without Limit
by Song Hyun In
Summary: "Ya! Tunggu sebentar, apa yang kau lakukan, siapa kau? Kenapa kau membawa pergi surat itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi/ "Aku malaikat." Jawabnya/"Karena pikiranmu yang sempit dan brutal itulah, aku yang kau bilang hantu ini datang untuk membahas suratmu."/"Ap-apa benar gajinya 20 won per-jam?"/Walaupun aku tulus mencintainya, dia tidak…/ YUNJAE BOYXBOY BASED ON YEONAE DAVANSA.


Heaven Postman Without Limit

By :

Song Hyun In

Disclaimer :

They (DBSK and others) are not mine.

Warning :

Boysxboys, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll

Cast :

Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.

Genre :

Romance, Humor, adventure, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death(IN THE PAST)and angst.

Pairing:

YunJae (only)

Cameo :

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Enjoy then.

.

.

.

Heaven Postman Without Limit

.

.

.

Sebuah bus berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, didalam bus itu hanya terdapat satu namja yang memiliki wajah yang cantik memandang hampa keluar jendela bus, nampaknya dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

Dia teringat dengan surat yang berbunyi:

_(Umma bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Disana tidak ada masalah'kan? Ibu sudah pergi sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, aku masih belum mempercayai kalau umma sudah tiada. Oh, iya aku sudah menikah._

_._

_._

_._

Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju padang rumput. Disana berdiri kotak surat yang berwarnakan merah, dia pun bermaksud menghampiri kotak itu dan mengingat kembali lanjutan surat yang dibacanya :

_Dan aku sudah memiliki anak. Aku ingin sekali menunjukannya pada umma. Umma…walaupun umurku bertambah, tapi aku merasa aku masih merasa anak-anak. Walaupun aku sudah menikah, aku masih ingin bermain dengan mainan-mainanku. karena bagi umma-ku, aku selalu menjadi anaknya yang kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Umma, hari ini aku melihat kebawah berandaku dan melambai pada putriku yang musim semi ini berusia 1 tahun. Dia mengenakan tas sekolah berwarna kuning. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bertemu umma.)_

Namja itu mengumamkan kata-kata yang sama di dalam surat itu.

"Umma…bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Di sana…di sana…di surga." Seraya menatap langit. Lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kotak pos merah itu.

Namja cantik itu menyadari ada seseorang lagi selain dirinya yang berada di padang ini. Dengan pelan-pelan dia berjalan kearah seseorang yang mengenakan baju training lengkap dan sebuah bolak disampingnya, nampaknya dia sedang berbaring dengan membelakangi namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Heaven Postman Without Limit

Yunho POV :

Aku berbaring memandangi surat berwarna putih di tanganku, surat yang ingin kukirimkan kepada seseorang yang sudah lama meninggalkanku.

Bets!

Dengan kesal dan sedikit putus asa aku membuang surat itu dan tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekatiku, hingga aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh bolaku.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempatku dan mendudukan badanku menghadap namja yang menyentuh bolaku.

Aku terkejut bukan main melihatnya. Dengan berani kubuka suaraku "Kau…siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Dia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya melihat bolaku dan tersenyum tipis "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Maaf menganggumu…" ucapnya mengembalikan bolaku. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju dan menatap namja aneh yang bermain dengan bolaku.

Kulihat dia berusaha membuka kotak pos itu dengan kunci berbentuk bulu sayap putih yang menganttung di lehernya sebagai kalung.

Kret

Aku mendengar suara seperti pintu kotak pos yang terbuka dan kutolehkan kepalaku kearah namja asing yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan semua surat yang ada didalam dan memasukkannya kedalam tas besarnya.

Aku pun tekejut ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan namja berambut hitam itu, dengan cepat kutahan tangannya untuk mengurangi pergerakannya yang mendorong masuk surat-surat itu ke tasnya.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar, apa yang kau lakukan, siapa kau? Kenapa kau membawa pergi surat itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi kepada pria ini, dengan santai dia menutup kedua matanya dan berbicara denganku.

"Itu." Tunjuk namja itu kearah kotak pos merah dan aku mengikuti arahnya terlihat angka bertuliskan:

17

Lalu kutolehkan jam tanganku dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namja ini adalah Postman Heaven. Ceritanya sering beredar di internet, tentang namja tampan yang selalu mengambil surat-surat dan bilang dia akan mengantarkan surat itu ke surga.

Kuperhatikan sosok namja yang sebenarnya digolongkan 'cantik' ketimbang 'tampan' dan aku menatap lucu ke arahnya, baju yang dikenakan tidaklah mencolok malah terlihat seperti anak muda kebanyakan.

Jaket putih yang panjang, baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan syal berwarna ungu tua dan celana jeans dibaluti oleh boot hitam.

"Oh, kau punya kaki. Rupanya kau bukan hantu…" simpulku membuatnya mengerenyitkan alisnya sebentar dan menjawab.

"Aku malaikat." Jawabnya membuatku menahan tawa walupuntidak sopan namun tak bisa kutahan lagi tawaku.

"Bwahahahahahahaaa…" gelak tawaku.

"Ya! Berhenti mengolok-olokku!" pintanya.

"Haaah…ada-ada saja, anak muda jaman sekarang semakin aneh saja…" ucapku memijat belakang punggung leherku, membuatnya mendelik kesal.

ketika aku bermaksud melesat pergi...

"Banyak surat yang datang. Surat dari orangtua ke anaknya, suami yang ditinggal istrinya, surat yang temannya sudah meninggal, ibu yang kehilangan anaknya atau seseorang yang kehilangan kekasihnya." Tiba-tiba saja namja itu bercerita kepadaku, membuat aku menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Namun, ada 1 surat yang jahat. Jika orang itu normal, dia pasti tidak akan membuat surat seperti itu." Ucap namja asing itu kepadaku, sorotan matanya yang sengaja dia tolehkan kearah lain seolah-olah akulah pelakunya.

Sebenarnya,sih…memang aku.

Aku pun menatapnya tanpa berkedip untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"_Dasar yeoja kejam, mengapa kau memilih pengacara sialan itu daripada aku! Orang sepertimu pantas mati_." Ucapnya sambil menirukan bunyi surat itu. Aku pun teringat isi surat yang pernah kukirimkan kepada Go Ahra.

"Dia menulis semua umpatan itu ditujukan ke surga. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang seperti itu?" tanyanya menatapku penuh arti.

"Siapa yang menulis surat seperti itu? Menurutku orang itu berpikiran sempit." tanyaku berpura-pura.

"Kaulah yang menulis surat itu." Tuduhnya padaku, masih dengan jari menyentuh bibirnya seraya berpikir.

Dengan kesal aku membalikan tubuhku dan mengguncangkan badannya seraya meminta penjelasan darinya, dengan santai dia mulai meracaukan semua isi suratku.

"_Padahal aku rela mati ditelan oleh bumi ini demi dirimu, tapi kau masih memilih pengacara bodoh yang mencebloskan aku ke penjara...jadi, semua itu bohong? kau bilang akan melakukan apa saj demi client-mu, tapi kau tidak bisa menjaga hatiku..._"

"Ya! Katakan! Kenapa kau bisa tahu isi suratku?! Apa kau mengintipnya?!" bentakku padanya masih menyentuh pundaknya.

"Karena pikiranmu yang sempit dan brutal itulah, aku yang kau bilang hantu ini datang untuk membahas suratmu." Keluhnya menepis tangannku, sakit juga tepisannya.

"Apakah aku separah itu, sampai-sampai hantu datang menegurku?" hardikku sinis tak ingin disalahkan sambil mengelus tangannku yang ditepisnya tadi.

"Jujur saja, kalau bisa ingin kukirimkan bom beserta suratku agar dia hancur berkeping-keping di sana." Keluhku, namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seolah-olah aku sudah gila.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal…" ucapnya dingin.

Aku pun terdiam menyadari ucapannya seperti menamparku secara batin.

"Kau siapa? tahu apa kau?" hardikku kesal.

dia hanya tersenyum sinis melihatku "Ne, aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentangmu tapi yang kutahu..."

"Kau Jung Yunho, mantan pemain sepak bola…mian, kalau aku tidak tahu di tim mana tempat kau bermain, karena aku tidak suka. Kau yang diberhentikan oleh agenmu, mulai melakukan tindak kriminalitas dan pernah dipenjara untuk anak remaja." Jelasnya membuatku kaget karena dia mengetahui kronologi masa laluku.

"Kemudian beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kau keluar dari penjara. Kau berkerja menjadi penjual drum stik chiken dan menolong yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah agen sepak bola yang masih pemula, kau pun mulai menjalin rasa suka dengannya. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah kau mengetahui bahwa Go Ahra, managermu itu memiliki hubungan dengan pengacara yang menjebloskanmu ke penjara dan menjebak Appa-mu. Dan pada akhirnya kau datang kesini untuk mengirimkan surat berisi umpatanmu ke surga setelah mendengar dia meninggal karena mobil yang ditumpanginya tercebur kelaut…"

Aku terduduk dengan menyenderkan tubuhku ke kotak pos itu dan mengehela nafasku. Aku kembali mengintrospeksi diriku di depan namja ini.

Tanpa kusadari dia tesenyum lembut melihatku dengan tatapan lembut, dia pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di sampingku dan menatap diriku dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba melupakannya dan mencari kehidupan baru lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lagi dan menjawab pertanyaanya " Aku tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan kehidupanku lagi…aku sudah putus asa dan aku tak bisa melupakan Ahra." Dia pun tersenyum sambil menaruh kedua lengannya diatas lutut yang ditekuknya.

"Kalau kau membantuku, mungkin kau bisa melupakannya." Tiba-tiba suaranya membuatku terkejut.

"Membantumu? Aku?" tanyaku.

"Ne, kalau kau membantuku mengirimkan surat-surat ini ke surga, kurasa kau bisa melupakannya dan siapa tahu? Kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan yeoja selama melakukan pekerjaanmu." Usulnya dengan santai.

Aku berpikir sejenak menyentuh daguku dan tak menyadari tangannya menepuk lengan atasku, membuatku mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalau kau setuju, aku akan coba memberitahumu caraku mengirimkan surat-surat ini ke surga." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat beberapa surat ke arahku dan jarak antara kami berdua sangatlah dekat. Terlihat kami berdua seperti sedang berciuman, errr…darimana aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Aku pun memalingkan kepalaku, sembari menghentikan semburat rona merah dipipiku. Di dalam hati aku meracau betapa cantiknya namja satu ini.

"Kalau kau bisa. Ayo, kita lakukan ini bersama-sama. Aku akan memberimu gaji 20 won per-jam." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya sementara tangan satunya bertengger di bahuku.

Aku kembali merosot mendengar perkataannya dan dia kembali berkata "Kurasa akan menyenangkan sedikit kalau ada yang membantuku mengantarkan surat-surat malang ini kepada orang yang ditujukan." Dia mengucapkannya seolah-olah aku setuju dengan tawarannya.

Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang tiba-tiba bersenandung senang dengan mata tertutup, tanpa kusadari aku mengaruk pipiku yang saat ini semerah tomat matang.

Dia pun membuka kembali mata doe yang cemerlang itu dan menatapku "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku pun mengancungkan dua jemariku dan bertanya balik "Ap-apa benar gajinya 20 won per-jam?" dia menghela nafasnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja, 20 won tidak lebih ataupun kurang." Aku merengut kesal masih dengan rona merah dipipiku, mencoba protes dengannya.

"Tap-tapi setidaknya aku diberi gaji lembur 'kan?" tanyaku penuh harap. Kenapa namja ini begitu pelit, sih?

"Mungkin saja, aku hanya akan memberimu 20 won kalau kau bekerja dengan baik dan lemburmu bisa kupertimbangkan, tapi kalau kau berbuat kesalahan aku akan menuntutmu di internet." Jawabnya santai.

"Y-Ya! Kenapa kau begitu sih?! Aku'kan Cuma bertanya!"hardikku kesal.

Dia pun berdiri dan mengajakku berjabat tangan sebagai tanda kami telah mengikat kontrak bersama.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, Jung Yunho imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu. mohon bantuannya." Ucapku dengan senyuman khasku.

Aku membalas perkenalannya dan ikut menjabat tangan "Kim Jaejoong imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu." jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis, akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya, Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah jeda bersalaman itu, dia bergegas pergi dan aku pun mengikutinya.

Hei, aku' kan partner-nya sekarang? Wajar aku ingin tahu dia pergi kemana.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu mengikutiku, kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hm? Wae?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kau benar-benar pabbo…" ucapnya kembali berjalan mendahuluiku.

"YA!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, tenang saja..." ucapnya melambai padaku dan berjalan menuju bus yang belum pernah kulihat melintas disekitar sini.

siapa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Itulah awal dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang Postman Heaven bernama Kim Jaejoong dan itulah juga awal dimana aku menyadari latar belakang dirinya yang menyangkut dengan masa laluku.

Akupun pun pada akhirnya mengetahui, bahwa kami tidak dapat ditakdirkan bersama…

Walaupun aku tulus mencintainya, dia tidak…

Dia membenciku…

Karena itulah, dia…

Dia…

.

.

.

End of Prologue

TBC

A/N : terinspirasi dan sedikit jiplakan dari Postman To Heaven, mianhae…karena liat dounjinshi yunjae berjudul 'yeonae Davansa' Hyun In jadi terpikir buat fanfic aneh begini. Mianhae, kalau prologue-nya terlalu pendek. (-_-)

karakter :

Jung Yunho: mantan pemain sepak bola, sifatnya mudah emosian, keras kepala dan sedikit polos. walaupun begitu dia adalah tipe pekerja keras demi keluarganya.

Kim Jaejoong : namja misterius yang muncul pukul 17:00. sifatnya kebalikan dengan Yunho. sedikit licik, tenang dan lebih dewasa. dia memiliki hubungan dengan Yunho secara tidak langsung.

sekian dulu penjelasn karakter di fanfic ini. ^^/


End file.
